


Give Us A Kiss

by waterlilyinclearwater



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 5+1, Forehead Kisses, HalloQueen, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterlilyinclearwater/pseuds/waterlilyinclearwater
Summary: This is filling the prompt by TheHeartOfTheStar: 5 unexpected body parts where Crystal enjoys kissing Brian, and 1 where Brian likes to kiss Crystal.





	Give Us A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheHeartOfTheStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeartOfTheStar/gifts).

“Bri? Everything alright?”

“What? Hmm yeah, just getting used to playing again.”

Brian brings his aching fingers to his lips to lick them, the way John usually does. He can feel the rough edges on his tongue, just like he feels Crystal’s intense gaze on him.

“Are they bleeding?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, of ...” Brian looks down at his fingers to see the fluid well up in pools of maroon on his fingertips.

“Oh.” Is all he manages to say.

He doesn’t need to look up to see the the smug look Crystal’s giving him; he’s seen it often enough he can envision it perfectly. Normally he couldn’t stand not being right, and he was hardly ever wrong. One of the benefits of thinking before you say something. However, something about Crystal seemed to make him lose that control over himself, and he found he didn’t care as much.

At least they had a good professional relationship. Brian had heard the stories about people developing a crush on band members or managers; if one of them acted on it, it never ended well. Thankfully, that was not the case here.

“Come here,” Crystal gestured to his hand. Slightly puzzled, Brian gave him what he asked for. The puzzlement only increased when Crystal took his hand in his own, but instead of examining it like Brian thought he was going to do, he brought it to his lips to kiss the bleeding tips.

“Here, now it doesn’t hurt anymore.”

Crystal was right, in a way. His fingers didn’t hurt anymore, but his pride hurt the more for it; for it turned out that once again, he had been wrong.

* * *

It was 3am, the music was loud and the air was stuffy, hot and smelt of sweat. Brian sat by the bar, nursing a beer. He had looked forward to going out with his band mates, and had in fact enjoyed the first part of the evening. Not only his band mates were there, some of the roadies had joined too. This included his favourite roadie (he felt kind of guilty that it wasn’t Jobby). That was in fact part of the reason he’d enjoyed the first part of the evening so much. Ironically, it was also the reason for his current discontent.

The roadie in question was on the dancefloor with the others. John had found even Freddie drunk enough to drag him along. As it were, given the state they were in you could hardly say they were actually dancing.

Roger was hanging onto the neck of some poor girl for support, until she shook him off. After that, he looked for the support on Crystal’s shoulder, while the girl sent the blonde a glare.

Brian, while disapproving of the girl’s attitude, couldn’t help but agree with her dismay. He wasn’t too happy with Roger hanging around people’s neck either.

He knew he was being unreasonable, the case not in any way helped by the smaller but still significant amount of alcohol flooding through his own veins. Part of him wanted to get over there and drag those boys away. However, that would most likely end in Roger throwing a fit, and, also, it required that he stood up from his chair.

He tore his eyes away from Crystal, and stared miserably at his beer. Crystal was as straight as an arrow, he knew he didn’t have a chance. This also meant that the way Roger was currently draping himself over him should mean nothing to Crystal, and shouldn’t spark this irritation in Brian. Unfortunately, his head didn’t seem to be able to win here, but when did it ever in love?

He stopped his train of thought and accidentally bit his tongue. Love? He couldn’t love Crystal. It was just a crush, nothing more. Nothing more.

His beer had gone warm, and he rested his head on the bottle. This caused the bottle to topple over however, causing the beer to spill all over the bar, dripping slowly on his legs. He cursed, and put the bottle upright again, while simultaneously jumping off his barstool. He stumbled, but thankfully managed to right himself just in time.

He blinked the tears of frustration out of his eyes. He just wanted to go home, but he’d told the boys he’d share a taxi home.

“Everything okay?”

The voice startled Brian. He looked up into the brown eyes of the man he’d both desperately wanted and hated to see at this moment.

“Yeah, I’m fine, just tired. Are we gonna go anytime soon?”

Crystal looked back at the dance floor, where a very drunk Roger showed no sign of interest in leaving anytime soon.

“They aren’t, but you can go if you want.”

Brian sighed. He did really want to go home, but he wasn’t looking forward to getting a taxi of his own.

“Yeah, maybe…” he let his voice trail off, and it was obvious he wasn’t going to do it.

“I can join you if you don’t wanna go alone.”

Brian looked up sharply. This was unexpected.

“Come, let’s get you home.”

Brian felt his body obey Crystal’s demands before his mind even processed them. He got up of his barstool, and stumbled again. Thankfully, Roger’s trusted roadie caught him.

Crystal grabbed onto Brian tightly – Brian had to force himself to not think too hard about that – and escorted him out of the club. At some point Brian found himself in the fresh night air. It was great to let the cold air cool the sweat on his back.

Brian leaned against the building and Crystal positioned himself next to him. Brian’s head was heavy, and Crystal was so close and it was so easy to just rest his head against the shorter man. He knew he shouldn’t. Roger did it quite often when he was drunk, but Roger was Roger and he did that to everyone; that wasn’t the case for Brian.

A wave of guilt washed over him, and he could feel his eyes get wet. Brian tried to discreetly wipe the tears away. He couldn’t let the man he fancied see him cry! Especially since that man was so stoic. Brian didn’t think he’d ever see him cry.

If Crystal noticed, he didn’t say anything. Instead, he just offered Brian his cigarette.

“No thank you, I don’t smoke.”

“Just one puff, it’ll help clear your head.”

Brian despised smoking. His father smoked like a chimney. But unlike a chimney, his dad smoked indoors, causing everything to always smell of it. They had to repaint the living room walls every so often because they’d become grey and dull with the soot.  
He hated to see Roger do it, too; and now Freddie as well. For as far as he knew, at least John didn’t. He hated how they were ruining their health, and possibly their voices in the long term. They always told him they were fine, or the health consequences were overrated, or occasionally, when he’d bothered them too much, they told him it was none of his business and to fuck off.

It was just that Brian had seen up close what smoking could do to someone. When he was younger, his grandfather had a heart attack. Miraculously, he survived it. The doctor had told him that he needed to stop smoking, but his grandfather had been too stubborn to listen. Not that long after, his grandfather had a second heart attack, but was less lucky this time.

So in short, Brian May loathed smoking, and had enough reason to do so.

And yet, he hated to admit it, but there was something attractive about the way Crystal smoked. He couldn’t put his finger on it. Maybe it was the way it increased the air of carelessness around him; or maybe Brian just liked to watch Crystal suck on things.

He became aware he was staring.

Crystal was still holding out his cigarette, one eyebrow arched sceptically. He didn’t know what made him do it (although he could make an educated guess), but Brian brought his lips to the cigarette (his lips touched Crystal’s fingers too, which sent shivers down his spine) and inhaled… And immediately fell into a coughing fit. **  
**Crystal patted his back sympathetically. 

The taxi ride home was mostly silent and awkward. Brian frowned, looking out the window. He felt like he made a fool of himself, and he just wanted to be anywhere but here. But he wasn’t, he was stuck in the car with Crystal, and would have to wait. 

“Don’t worry about it.”

“What?” Brian turned to look at the other passenger in confusion. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Crystal repeated.

“Don’t worry about… what?” Brian asked again, Crystal’s repetition of his previous statement having done nothing to lessen his confusion.

“Whatever it is you’re worrying about. I don’t know what it is, but I can assure you it’s not worth troubling your pretty little head with it.”

“How can you assure me of that if you don’t know what I was thinking about?”

“Because I know you.”

Brian opened his mouth to retort, but could think of nothing to say. So instead he went back to staring out the window again, but this time to hide the smile he couldn’t suppress at the warm feeling in his stomach from Crystal’s words.

It was completely dark when they entered the hotel they were staying in, since all the other residents had gone to bed. As they climbed the stairs to their rooms, Brian could notice how tired he was. He couldn’t wait for the moment his head hit the pillow.  
Crystal stopped for his door, fumbling for his keys. Brian’s room was a couple of doors down the hall, but Brian waited for a moment. 

“I assume you’ll be able to get to your own room from here?” Crystal asked sarcastically.

“No, I need someone to tuck me in, otherwise I can’t sleep” Brian joked.

Crystal stopped, his hands on the just opened door. He seemed to contemplate something for a moment.  
“Guess I’ll have to help you then.” he replied as he let the door fall shut again. The sound echoed in the quiet halls. 

Brian stared at him, taken aback. He could see Crystal wasn’t serious, but wasn’t sure on what to do. Crystal stared right back, a challenging smile on his face as he leaned against the doorway with is arms crossed.

Brian decided to go for it and opened the door to his suite. He held it open for Crystal to follow him in, while simultaneously flicking on the light. 

“Why aren’t you in bed yet?” Crystal asked mockingly. 

“Just a minute, can I at least take my shoes of first?”

Brian kicked of his shoes and pulled the covers back. He went to lie in bed in his dirty clothes, unwilling to take them off with Crystal in the room.

Crystal did as he promised and pulled the covers up to Brian’s neck. There he tucked it so tightly Brian felt he was going to get strangled for a moment. Brian laughed and put his arms up defensively. Crystal laughed along, before snorting and saying: “Night, Bri.” 

“Good night Crystal.” Crystal put a hand on Brian’s cheek and kissed his forehead, before leaving and switching the light off. Brian was left staring at his ceiling in the dark, wondering if that just really happened.

* * *

The feeling of his lips against the flesh of his wrist sent shivers through his spine. Brian stared at Crystal with wide eyes, unsure of what to do. Deciding the best course of action would be to say something to cut through the thick, tension-filled silence, he opened his mouth.

“Uh, I, uhm,” Mission failed, this did not make anything any better. In fact, it only pulled Crystal’s attention to where Brian didn’t want it, to him. There was no way he could hide his blood-flushed cheeks, or large pupils; he just hoped that Crystal, with his hand still on Brian’s wrist, couldn’t feel the quickening of his pulse. Not that he needed to, probably. It wasn’t like Crystal would need any extra confirmation to know Brian was attracted to him.

So Brian was left with only one thing he could do, the thing he was best at; apologise.

“I’m sorry, I uhm,” he pulled his wrist back and cradled it close to his chest; as if Crystal’s kiss had hurt him instead of made him feel so wonderfully good.

“Don’t apologise.”  
“I’m sorry,” Brian cast his eyes down, he couldn’t look Crystal in the eye at the moment. It baffled him that the man was still so calm and collected. As if he didn’t care that Brian was _ a pervert and gay and attracted to him _. Maybe he should be relieved if Crystal didn’t care, but Brian couldn’t help but be disappointed.

“Did you say sorry to defy me or were you apologising for apologising?”

It only then occurred to him that he’d said he was sorry right after Crystal told him not to. He could feel the only reaction that could come to his (granted, at the moment not that functional) mind was another apology.

“Oh right, I’m sorr…” the flow of words was stopped by a pair of lips meeting his own. 

His brain was still not processing everything at the speed it should, but his heart was; and he didn’t need his brain for his body to immediately respond to Crystal’s kiss. 

It ended all too soon. 

“Meet me next thursday?” Crystal asked. Brian couldn’t believe it. Did Crystal really just kiss him? Did he really just ask Brian out?

He couldn’t find the words to form a coherent response, but his enthusiastic nodding was enough answer. Crystal picked up his other hand, and left a kiss on this wrist too. 

“Hmm tingles,” slipped out of Brian’s mouth. He felt more blood rush up to his cheeks, but seeing Crystal’s cheeky grin, a grin crept up to his own face. It didn’t leave his face when Crystal left the room immediately after, nor for the rest of the evening. 

* * *

“What are you doing?”

“We’re carving pumpkins. Look, mine has a butt” Roger exclaims excitedly, as he proudly presents his butt-shaped pumpkin – including the hole. . 

“Very mature,” Crystal looks anything but impressed, “Shouldn’t you be recording?”

“Shouldn’t you be setting up my kit so we could record, Crystal?” Roger retorted

At that comment Crystal just shrugged. 

“Do you want to help with mine?” Brian offered.

“No thanks, I’m not a kid.”

“Neither are we!” John protested.

“Are you sure?” Crystal retorted sceptically. 

They were not too childish to admit Crystal _ did _ have a point there. 

Brian looked at Crystal. He didn’t drop any hints of what happened yesterday, he still seemed the same down-to-earth man he’d always been. The same couldn’t be said of Brian. Brian had been living in a dream all day; so much even, that when Roger tried to cut in John’s pumpkin but missed – John’s reflexes were too fast – he didn’t move out of the way.  
That was the reason Brian ended up with a gash in his shirt and in his flesh.

“Ah!” Brian exclaimed, his hand flying to his shoulder, where he’d been hurt.

“Oh my god Bri I’m so sorry!”

“Can’t you see? This happens when you play with knives, grow up!” Brian snapped as he stomped out of the room.

He couldn’t hear Roger’s reply as he was already rummaging through the first aid kit looking for a bandage. A task that was hard enough if said first aid kit belonged to the chaos also known as Queen, but nearly impossible if you could only use one hand.

“Let me help.”

Brian recognised Crystal’s voice, and it seemed the pain in his shoulder instantly lessened. He turned his shoulder to him to let him inspect it. Crystal examined the wound and cleaned it.  
“It’s just a scratch,” he informed him. Then he bent forward and placed his lips on the skin just above the cut. Brian shivered and looked at Crystal shyly. 

“Why’d you do that?” he asked.

“What, don’t you like it?” Crystal tried to keep his response casual, but some concern slipped through.

“I do, just wondering.”

“I like kissing you where you’re hurting.”

“Like when you kissed my fingertips.”

“For instance. Although I also just like kissing those. They’re very sensitive. Here.” Crystal extends his hand towards Brian’s, and Brian gives his. Crystal brings their joint hands to his mouth and kisses his fingertips. Brian had to give it to him, he was definitely right about the sensitivity of fingertips. 

“You bit your lip,” Crystal told him.

“Yes, now it hurts.” Brian puckered his lips a bit.

Crystal sighed exasperatedly but yielded, and placed a kiss on Brian’s lips.

“Now take better care of yourself. You can get a kiss even when you’re not hurting, don’t worry.”

* * *

The smell of fire and spices filled the air, and Brian hummed contently. He let himself settle more comfortably against Crystal’s naked body.

He wrapped the blankets around them a little tighter and tore his eyes away from the merrily crackling fire to look at the man behind him. His smile fell as he saw what that man was doing however.  
“Do you have to smoke?”

Crystal arched an eyebrow in response. “Cigarettes after sex are great. Do you have a problem with it?”

“Yes,” Brian snapped. “It’s gross, and unhealthy, and …”

“Alright I won’t do it,”Crystal holds up his hands in mock surrender, “Guess I’ll have to find something else to keep my mouth busy then.” He pushed Brian back, lying on the floor before the fireplace. 

The cold air against his naked skin made Brian shiver, but heat of the fire on his skin was enough to keep him warm. The goosebumps were caused by something other than temperature, in this case, Crystal’s lips. The man in question was leaving butterfly kisses all over his side. 

Brian chuckled. 

“It tickles.”

“Hmm, does it now?” Crystal replied with a predatory smile. Brian realised his mistake too late. 

“No, no, stop!” He tried to squirm out of Crystal’s grip to get away from his hands, but to no avail. The man was a menace.

“Please, stop!” Tears were leaking out of Brian’s eyes, and finally, Crystal relented. 

He pressed one last firm kiss to Brian’s hipbone, then laid his head on his belly. Brian looked at the flames as well, dancing to a rhythm no one could hear as he slowly combed his fingers through Crystal’s hair; wishing they could stay that way forever.

* * *

“Remind me why we’re out here again, in the winter in the middle of the night in the snow?” Crystal grumbled as he fervently tried to warm his hands, but his voice had no real bite to it, unlike the chill in the air that surrounded them.

Brian took Crystal’s hands in his own, rubbing them in an attempt to warm them up.

“It’s a very clear night, look at the stars.” Crystal obliged. Brian was right, the sky was very clear. The stars were easily visible through the bare branches of the trees in the park and the fog his breath created.

“Don’t you love it?”

“Hmm, they’re very far away,” Crystal pondered, “I’ve got everything I love right here.”

“Aw thank you, that’s very romantic.”

“Romantic? What are you talking about? I was talking about all this snow.” And with those words, Crystal bent down to scoop some up, and threw it at his boyfriend. 

“Hmpf, way to ruin it,” Brian groaned as he dusted the snow off of his coat. He couldn’t stay angry at him as he saw him however; he never could. Brian bent forward and placed a quick kiss on the corner of Crystal’s lips. As it always did, that corner quirked up. Brian knew he’d found a weak spot after the first few times he noticed Crystal got annoyed at his own reaction. Brian smiled smugly, and turned his attention back to the stars again. He felt Crystal warm his freezing hands on Brian’s hands again, and smiled. He rested his head on the top of Crystal’s head. With the warm feeling this sparked inside of him, he thought he’d never feel cold again.


End file.
